Our Vices
by Giantrubbermoose
Summary: Bilba is caught in the act of watching Thorin. There will be deep reaching consequences to her actions
1. Chapter 1

Our Vices Part 1

This is a fanfiction I have written about Fem!Bilbo Baggins x Thorin Oakenshield just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! It is only recently that I've really gotten into female Bilbo Baggins as I usually don't enjoy rule 63. But for some reason this really caught on to me. Also I really wanted to have a chance to write some verbal exercises and experiment a bit with my writing style – thus why it doesn't seem like any of my other work. But let me know what you think - mega curious :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"THIS IS THE LAST I WILL HEAR OF IT!" Thorin bellowed, his body visibly shaking in anger at his nephews audacity to confront him. "Kili can neither stand, nor run! He is in no visible shape to continue our journey to Erebor! Tomorrow morning he will remain here! END OF DISCUSSION!"

The room that had once contained many argumentative voices drew instantly, and deathly, silent. The opposition to his orders quashed.

As no single dwarf nor hobbit rose to continue the argument, Thorin swiftly turned on his heels and headed up the stairs to retire for the evening, having made his commands clear. He had not wanted to end this evening with bickering about Kili's fitness for travel when clearly he had no ability to do so. Exhausted, he made his way up to his room.

Kili clawed into his brothers arms.

"Fili, do something! Say something" he whispered desperately, his face growing ever paler as the orc venom pulsed through his injured leg "I've come too far not to see Erebor!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Fili hissed back at him "Demand that he allow you to come! You could no more demand that of our king than I?"

Kili's eyes poured with desperation, turning to the only other source of sympathy.

"Bilba please! Please talk to him! I will be better by tomorrow morning, I will be fit enough for the boat ride at least! Make him see reason, he listens to you"

Bilba scoffed at the suggestion.

"Kili, he barely likes me"

"But he respects you" Kili continued to plead "You save his life against the orc horde, you helped us escape from Thranduil's dungeon! He respects your authority and the wisdom of your words!"

Kili suddenly hissed as the over exertion of his plea sent ripples of pain coursing up through his leg.

"Please Bilba, you're my only chance of seeing my home…"

Bilba hated the effect that Fili and Kili had on her. They were older than her by a good 20 years yet they both still had the big doughy eyes of boy's just barely entering adulthood. The way Kili's large brown eyes seem to swell, brimming on the edge of tears tore away at her heart.

She didn't even necessarily disagree with Thorin. Kili was incredibly unwell from the infection in his leg and could barely sit upright. Bringing him on the final leg of the journey may yet be the death of him.

But as soon as she saw those big, soft, heart wrenching – but downright manipulative – eyes, she knew she couldn't say no.

Bilba had no idea how Thorin ever said no to anything they wanted. She always drew it down to years of experience dealing with them.

He had after all practically raised them.

But she could clearly see why many in the company let them get away with murder. Especially Balin – the old softie.

Bilba rolled her eyes.

"Fine… I'll go talk to him. But I am not making any promises!" she snapped "mark my words, I will not bear the blame if this exacerbates your injuries"

Kili's eyes lit up like a child on Durin's day, instantly turning to his brother in excited chatter.

Bilba promptly stood up and made her way up the stairs towards Thorin's room, hoping to miss any further manipulation at the hands of those big doughy eyes. Though as she walked away she could still hear Kili begging Fili to go with her so that he could also help sway their uncle's mind. Seems that even his brother found his eyes hard to resist.

Thorin's room was always the easiest in the lodging to find, being that most of the manor they were staying in consisted of long winding hallways. The people of Laketown had so generously him a large private room at the end of the hall, accommodation fit for any king.

Bilba's feet moved quietly across the floor, not that she was intending to sneak, but gradually she had come to finesse her lighter step. She was, after all, meant to be a master burglar.

Upon reaching Thorin's door, Bilba took a minute to compose and organize her thoughts. Thorin had pressed upon her on many occasions that he simply did not have time to listen to her blather on, especially when there was an urgent point to be made. Dwarves were notorious for being to the point and, even at some times, be harshly blunt.

It was a language barrier that Bilba herself was only just coming to terms with, despite their several months of travelling.

Having structure a fair argument in her head, Bilba smoothed out her dress and hair before gently raising her hand to knock on his door.

"Bilba" a soft voice cooed from beyond the door.

Bilba instantly withdrew her hand from the door, feeling as though she had been caught out dawdling in the hallway. She was about to open her mouth and respond when Thorin's deep baritone voice came again softly from behind the door.

"Oh Bilba yes…"

Bilba felt her entire body, from the tips of her ears to the fluff over her feet, turn a bright shade of red.

Now she had no idea what to do.

The moaning that now came from behind the door left her planted where she stood. By all means she should walk away, leaving Thorin to the privacy that he had clearly sought out not matter whose name was being calling out. But she couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't hear her walk away.

A faux pas that would obviously leave him feeling dejected and humiliated once he knew that she had heard him.

She could just stand at the door and wait for him to finish before attempting to knock once more, giving him ample time to properly redress and receive her. But that would mean she would have to stand there and listen to him relieve himself while crying out her name.

The mere thought turning Bilba's cheeks and even brighter shade of red.

And how would she know he was done? She could be standing here for minutes or hours. She had little insight into the time diameter of how long it would take Thorin to climax. There was nothing to say he hadn't already finished and here she was standing here like a fool.

Bilba gently pressed one of her ears to the door but it couldn't make out any further audible sounds.

Maybe he had just finished and could knock now.

But still, her Baggins sensibilities were screaming at her not to interrupt Thorin, especially during such an intimate time.

It was then that Bilba noticed a small stream of light filtering down out of the keyhole.

That was when her Tookish curiosity wriggled into her mind.

It made sense, Thorin had the grandest room and thereby had a large door with a sturdy large locking mechanism on it. It wouldn't be a great feat to have a peek through the keyhole and quickly check to see if his business was concluded. Bilba swiftly rationalised that Thorin was not the first man she had ever since naked, more still it would not be the first time she had ever seen Thorin naked. She had more than an eyeful when the company had decided to make use of Elrond fountain.

She was an adult, she was simply going to check to ensure it was not inappropriate to knock at the door. Thorin wouldn't mind anyway, she began to rationalize, seeming how fond all the dwarves were of being nude.

Even then, there was nothing to say he would even be nude. This sort of activity does not require a complete undress or nothing that could be swiftly covered by a blanket.

She was quite aware of why she should not handle anyone else's bedroll but her own.

She would simply take a quick peek before knocking at the door. That is all, nothing nefarious.

However, nothing could have prepare her for what she saw.

Gently Bilba bend over and pressed her eye up to the keyhole and allowed the image from the room to filter in. Bilba gasped almost inaudibly.

It was the most beautiful then she had ever seen. In all the time she had travelled with Thorin she had never seen him so beautifully dishevelled.

He had removed all of his outer clothing and lay sprawled out of the bed in front of her. He had rolled up his dark navy shirt to just over his nipples, exposing his chiselled abdomen covered by a long flowing mane of hair. Even still, she could make out the flush of red and glistening of sweat that gushed through the cheeks on his face and blush across the contours of his pectoral muscles.

Though he still wore his pants and boot, his trousers had been shimmied down to sit just below his hips, affording him greater access to his monstrous girth.

And what a monstrous girth it was.

Bilba was not unfamiliar with male anatomy. She had seen many while she use play in the rivers with her friends back in the shire. But never quite so… erect… so large and firm. She could have never guessed, thinking back to watching Thorin in Elrond's fountain, that his genitals could become quite so engorged. Even from this distance, Bilba could make out a thick vein that ran up the side of his large pulsing member.

Even with Thorin's large firm hands, he seemed to have difficulty wrapping them around the entirety of his shaft as he deftly made long, tense strokes. He seemed to take great delicacy in pulling his foreskin all the way back up to the top of the head, forcing little pearls of pre-cum to pool from its eye, before dragging it firmly back down to the hilt.

His body seemed to respond to his every movement, his hips almost grinding against his hand as he clutched desperately at the sheets bunched up in his other fist.

His head, with his gorgeous long black mane sprawled out, grinded hard into the pillow while he keened from the pleasure coursing through his body.

His lips visibly trembled as his mouth clawed for more of the sweet words that propelled his ecstasy onwards.

"Oh Mahal Bilba, just like that…"

Bilba bit her bottom lip as his word seemed to strike a chord with some long held longing deep inside her. It instantly manifested itself within the warmth between her legs. As her breath began to increase, she found it harder and harder to remember what she was meant to be doing here. Unable or unwilling to tear herself away from the vision in front of her.

Bilba couldn't help but desire to know exactly what she was doing to Thorin in the fantasy of his mind.

His breaths drew long and ragged, though tantalizingly giving Bilba no further indication of what pleasures she would be inflicting on him to draw out such brilliant passion from a man she only knew as being stone like and cold.

She could only envision her small pert little mouth wrapped delicately around his large throbbing manhood, seeking to sheathe itself deep inside of her throat. The tight wetness enveloping him and dragging him painfully toward his inevitable orgasm, filling her throat with seed.

Bilba's own breaths became raspy as she bit down on her middle finger to contain the twisting writhing knot of sexual tension building within her. She knew that she would need to unravel it once she returned to the privacy of her own chamber. Though she would be sure to put a stocking in the keyhole when she did.

Though fully aware that she was still in the hallway, she fiercely debated about sliding her hand up her inner thigh and seeking out her own relief right there outside Thorin's door.

She wouldn't be far off either as she watched Thorin's movements rapidly increase in rate. With the crux of his orgasm clenching to take its hold, Thorin's back began to arch into each desperate thrust, his teeth clenching in his mouth as if to reign in the desperate moans he was trying to make.

With a sudden convulsion of his body, his orgasm washed over him, white hot liquid pulsing from the tip of his manhood and covering the hair coating his abs. Bilba couldn't supress a small jealous moan at his climax, wishing it was her whom had brought him such ecstasy.

Revelling in the pride of her reward as Thorin would unravel for her, ejaculating onto her face or down her throat.

"Never thought you as much of a voyeur, Miss Baggins" Fili's mocking voice slashed through the empty space next to her head, startling her so suddenly that she yelped away from the keyhole.

Fili usually would have taken time to be more cautious in his approach of Bilba to avoid startling her, not wanting to get chewed out by his uncle again for making her squeak in terror. Yet as he saw her bend over to gaze into the keyhole, lips trembling with cheeks flushed red, he couldn't help but wonder how close he could get to her before she noticed the watcher had become the watched.

The answer was right next to her.

Literally, he had been standing about a hands distance away from her for about 5 minutes, watching her breaths quicken and yearning grow for the vision that danced in front of her eyes. He hadn't fully understood her boldness until he heard his uncle loudly gasp out for Bilba beyond the door.

True he, as all the company had at this stage, had realised Thorin's desire for the young hobbit. Few had even brought their knowledge to his attention. But Thorin had all too quickly also backed his intentions up by claiming that he had no desire to pursue them until Erebor had been reclaimed and he could present her with the prospect of a proper courtship.

It seems fate had other ideas.

"Oh no! I wasn't… I wasn't peeping!" Bilba stammered, clearly caught in the act "I was trying to see… see if Thorin was… was"

"Crying out your name while he came?" he cut her off slyly.

Her face came into a new full bloom of red that Fili wasn't entirely convinced wouldn't set her on fire.

"No…now…t-that…that's just" was all she could humph out before becoming so blustered that she swept past Fili, ran down the hallway and threw herself into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Thorin, upon hearing the commotion going on outside of his room, swiftly composed himself enough to inspect the noise. Seemingly just in time to see Bilba's door slam shut down the hallways, Fili still chuckling as he leaned against the frame of his door.

"Bilba? Wait? What on earth is going on out here?!" He bellowed at the young blonde man, straining to compose himself against the vigorous activity he was attempting to conceal.

Fili just snickered as he turned back to look at his grumpy and dishevelled uncle.

"Oh nothing uncle," Fili chuckled "I had not realised that your captive audience could be so easily startled during your performance."

"My captive audience?" Thorin spat incredulously, initially bewildered by his nephew's deranged statement. But as the pieces fell into place, the sudden vertigo of dread sunk his stomach to his feet.

"Oh Mahal" he whispered horrified "How long was she…?" his voice trailing off in the encroaching dread, not truly wishing for an answer to his questions.

"Long enough for her to work up a sweat" Fili snickered, swiftly turning on his heels and striding off down the hallway before his uncle could take a swing at him within arm's reach.

Thorin was mortified.

Swiftly he tidied himself up, using a damp cloth from his basin to remove the residue underneath his shirt. Then, tucking himself in and running his fingers through his hair, he moved outside of his room and down the hall to Bilba's sleeping chambers.

He stood with his hand stretched up to knock on Bilba's door for what seemed like an eternity.

What exactly was he meant to say?

'I'm sorry you caught me defiling you with my mind'

All the same. He had an obligation to his company and to her to ensure all resolutions were met. No matter how embarrassing or personal it was to his sensibilities he couldn't have something like this looming over him. Especially considering how close they were to recapturing Erebor.

It was expected of him as a leader and a future king.

He knocked gently on Bilba's door.

"Bilba, can you please open the door so we can discuss what just happened?" he said very gently into the wood grain in front of him.

After a moment of tense silence the door creaked open.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fili plonked himself back down on the seat next to his pale brother, still wearing the shit eating grin of triumph that he'd been wearing down the stairs.

"So what did he say?" Kili asked expectantly "Did uncle say I could come?"

The smile instantly dropped from Fili's face.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!" He huffed, standing up to walk back up to the stairs but Kili swiftly dragged him back down to the wooden bench.

"Wait…" Kili asked wirily "If you and Bilba weren't pleading my case then what were you doing all this time?" his face suddenly springing to life as some juicy gossip filled his mind "Have you spilt jam on his intended wedding china?" he giggled.

Fili rolled his eyes in response to his brothers' childishness. "No," he chuckled "I still have a desire to live!"

"But I do suspect that Bilba might be stuffing her stocking into the keyhole of her room – lest she get a taste of her own medicine…"

Kili's eyes grew wide with this tasty titbit.

"Did uncle catch her?" Kili gasped excitedly.

"Not quickly enough" Fili chuckled back "He's going to her room now, to apologise I think"

"Wait, he's going to apologise? But wasn't she the one peeping through at him? What has he got to be sorry for?" Kili asked curiously.

Fili chuckled as he brought a large glass of mead to his lips so he could whisper the last part to his brother better.

"Well it certainly wasn't my name on his lips when he came"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thankyou for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this and having a chance to do some verbal exercises that I don't normally get to do :D Oh and just for those not familiar

"Spilling jam on your wedding china" – is an old term for infidelity i.e. jam being blood, wedding china being the sanctity of your marriage. Basically Kili was asking if Fili and Bilba had sex instead of going to see Thorin.

Anyway now it is up to you! I am happy to keep writing if ya'll desire, this won't impact my other writing schedules or anything else. So if you enjoy it let me know, if not I'll make it maybe a 2 parter :P


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fanfiction I have written about Fem!Bilbo Baggins x Thorin Oakenshield just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! It is only recently that I've really gotten into female Bilbo Baggins as I usually don't enjoy rule 63. But for some reason this really caught on to me. Also I really wanted to have a chance to write some verbal exercises and experiment a bit with my writing style – thus why it doesn't seem like any of my other work. But let me know what you think – mega curious :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bilba flung herself into her room, her face practically searing with embarrassment.

 _How could she be so stupid!_

Things between Thorin and herself were already strained as it is, let alone dragging this kind of tension into the fold!

Thorin had more than once reiterated how much of a burden she was to the company. Between constantly needing defending, feeding or sheltering, she had only just begun to showing signs of her worth. Value that she had just sullied by her despicable act.

What she had just done betrayed all that faith and trust she had worked so hard to earn.

Swiftly Bilba found herself pacing back and forth across the room as he heart fluttered.

 _Oh by Yavanna, what Thorin will think of her now! How could she ever look him in the eye again?_

She had heard Thorin's door open as she had made her exit, but was sure that by now Fili had given Thorin every filthy detail about her perversion and voyeurism.

 _How could I be so stupid!_ She scolded herself again.

Her mind ravaged against her as she went through every possible heartbreaking outcome of her misdeed.

Maybe they would just lock her in her room and leave for Erebor without her.

Or maybe Thorin would drag her from her room and in front of the entire company and publicly shame her for her misdeed.

Or worse still, maybe they would consider it complete dishonour and cut all her hair off…

Maybe they would execute her.

She quickly shuffled these thoughts away as being too outlandish. She was letting her anxiety get the better of her. It's not like she could run anyway, even if she wanted to. Thorin was right, she wouldn't last a minute out in the wilds alone. It was a surprise she had lasted this long at all.

Bilba flopped onto the bed, awaiting whatever fate beckoned her now.

A gentle knock came at the door.

"Bilba, can you please open the door so we can discuss what just happened?" Thorin's low baritone softly spoke from beyond the door.

Bilba's stomach dropped to her feet. What should she do? What could she possibly say to make this right?

She very lightly crept over to the door.

There was no avoiding it. Thorin deserved an explanation of her despicable behaviour.

As she opened up the door, her mind raced through all the possible explanations and settled that the best course of action was to chalk it down to cultural difference and hope that he was in a forgiving mood.

She moved behind the door to allow him to enter the room.

Conversations such as these are not made for the hallway.

He nodded and accepted the invitation to enter.

She gently closed the door fully behind him.

Whispering not further than her own lips, she exercised the words she would need for her first sentence, before turning to meet his eyes.

"Thorin, I must-"

"Bilba I must apologise to you. I know you heard me in my chambers just now and I must confess my guilt and to the great dishonour I have brought on myself and to you."

Bilba was completely taken aback by Thorin's sudden apology. She had no idea he had anything to apologise for and found herself subconsciously shaking her head to his words.

"I felt that I needed to tell you in person how truly sorry I am that this misunderstanding of my intentions-"

Bilba couldn't hold back the words that tumbled out of her mouth as she cut him off.

"NO! Thorin no! I am the one who should be apologising! What I did was so disrespectful to you and disgraceful to myself. I didn't mean to peek at you during such an intimate moment, it's just when I heard you say my name I let my concern and curiosity at its origin overwhelm my better judgement! My disgrace is that I watched far longer than was appropriate in under any circumstance. I shamed only myself when I looked at you. As for your words there is no misunderstanding, I completely understand!"

The look on Thorin's face was in complete shock and bewilderment, but Bilba could not gather whether his expression held horror at her confession or that she had been so rude as to cut him off. She didn't want to gamble on which was worse.

Bilba was also not entirely unsure she had not held the exact same expression mere moments ago.

"You… You understand?" Thorin stuttered, asking almost incredulously "How do you mean you understand? I must ask what you mean."

Bilba turned and walked over to the opposite side of her bed and began folding up the clothes that had been cleaned and left out for her by the Laketown people. Bilba had never been sure why she always went to laundry, but it seemed to always soothe her while she talked. Like hugging a blanket when she was nervous as a child. Fidgeting with her clothes seem to somewhat relieve her tension enough to organise her thoughts into a cohesive sentence.

"As-As I may have mentioned over the course of our journey," she began, settling herself into a lengthy explanation "a hobbits worth is their chastity."

Thorin moved across the room and leant against a chair, his brow furrowed in concentration as he listened to her story.

"Because, like elves, we can only mate with one spouse for life, it is a huge decision that not only involves two individuals but the community as a whole. To a point, many are arranged so that political conflicts do not arise. If we lose our chastity to someone unwilling to be a construct in our community, for example an outsider who is unwilling to marry us, we lose our value. A valueless hobbit is of no use to the community and we rapidly find ourselves no longer welcome in the shire. That's if our own family's do not butcher us first to hide the shame."

Thorin shook his head in disbelief at Bilba's words "I could never imagine those sweet little hobbits being so violent"

Bilba only sadly nodded, only slightly catching the hint in Thorin's breath that she was rambling.

"It is for this reason that we guard our chastity so vehemently. But things are never quite so simple. Biology and the nature of our sexes are often in rebellion to our pursuit of purity. Our biology makes us insatiable. Once we are permitted through marriage to begin, we can hardly stop. I don't have to tell you how many children there are in the shire."

Thorin chuckled and nodded in agreement. There had been a lot of them.

"This means that coming into adulthood we have to get… _creative_ in order to release the tensions within our genders. We have developed social structures that's permit us to assist in relieving each other without the expectation of commitment or marriage. The act of dual rutting and grinding or masturbation with a partner is considered quite normal and seen as healthy for hobbits. It is for this reason that I have no qualms and take no offence about being used as a means to achieve sexual relief. I understand I am the only woman on this quest and I understand it is easier to achieve relief with a familiar face rather than…"

"NO!" Thorin cut her off "It's not like that at all!" his face growing angry.

"I…" Bilba stuttered attempting to compose herself against his growing anger "We-well whatever the…"

Thorin strutted up to her, tearing her hands away from the folding laundry and turning her eyes to meet his own.

"It has never been like that for me" he growled.

Bilba began to tremble, suddenly aware by how little space lay between them. Her cheeks again growing red.

"I have lusted after you from the first moment I laid eyes on you"

Thorin's sudden confession taking Bilba completely off guard.

"Why do you think I was so opposed to you coming on this trip." He growled, pulling Bilba in closer to him, their bodies mere inches from each other.

"You are a distraction to me. Your face… Your voice… everything served as nothing more than a perverse diversion from my singular pursuit of reclaiming my homeland. It angered me. The effect you have over me. Over my body when I look at you. Then you came to prove yourself. You saved me and my company more times than I can remember. But as you stood over me between the White Orc and my imminent death I realised that I loved you."

Bilba's eyes focused in on Thorin's unable to comprehend that this was truly happening.

"I love you Bilba Baggins." he whispered once more before pressing his lips to her own.

Bilba, avalanched with everything Thorin just said and combined with the heated pressure of his lips, forced her instantly to recoil and turned away from him. She could hardly have fathomed when she opened her door to him that this was the direction their conversation would take.

Thorin was not disheartened, knowing enough about her to know she wasn't turning away in disgust, closed the space between them once more. He allow himself to press his chest into the warmth of her back and breathe in deeply the scents of her hair.

"I know you feel it too Bilba. I had wanted to wait until we reclaimed Erebor so that I could court you properly," he ran his hand down her hair, pulling it over to expose her bare neck to him "and drape you in jewels and finery befitting any consort. But I cannot hold back my feeling any longer. I understand how important all this is to you and I vow I will not compromise your chastity until we are properly wed, should you so choose to accept so when it is the right time to ask."

His breaths we becoming heavy and Bilba could feel the growing length under his pants begin to press up against the back of her skirt.

"Though I cannot deny…" he whispered sultry into her ear as he pressed his erection into the crease of her backside "The rutting and grinding you described your kind using for relief, sounds pretty amazing right now. It has been a long journey…admiring you from afar..."

Bilba could stifle the moan of pleasure that fell from her mouth. She had dreamt of this moment for a long time and couldn't contain the heat that flushed through her body at his every touch.

Gently he lower his head and began running light kisses across the back of her neck, running a warm trail from her hairline down to her shoulder. All the while Bilba could feel Thorin's strumming erection, pulsing against the fabric of her skirt as he slowly grinded into her.

Bilba could feel her knees begin to crumple underneath her as he moved.

"Oh yes Thorin" was all she could manage to moan as her body gave way, allowing her arms to fall to the bed in front of her as Thorin's grinding thrusts began to increase.

"Do you trust me Bilba?" He asked gently, fully aware that she would know what his invitation meant.

"Yes…" she groaned, keening for Thorin to explore her further, to quench her rabid desire for their flesh to meet as much as she could permit.

"Get on all fours" he commanded gently into her ear. Her body instantly complying, practically jumping up onto the bed and placing herself on her hands a knees.

From behind her she could hear Thorin undo the threads of his trousers and slip them back down over his waist. Carefully he mounted the bed behind her, placing his legs on either side of her own. Starting at the bottom of the fabric, he then proceeded to drag Bilba's skirt up her legs and over her hips until she was completely exposed to him.

Suddenly insecurity crept up on her, being so exposed to him for the first time. Her hazy breaths growing into something more desperate and ragged. She only just noticed that his breathing had done the same.

"Miss Baggins," he crooned admiring her sex "You do not seem to be wearing any underclothes"

Bilba bit her lip, unable to find some clever retort to his statement, though from the crooning of his voice, she knew that this pleased him.

"I should be told more often about what circumstances can lead to such a pleasure…"

He ran his hands over her pale white skin cooing about how beautiful she was, relishing every inch of her.

Bilba bit her lip and anticipated the electricity of their tender intimate areas to meet, electrified as his coarse fingers feathers over her intimate areas.

Bilba had not anticipated that Thorin had never done anything such as this.

Sure he had taken many women to his bed in his 175 years, but that had been penetrative sex. He had never taken a woman in this way before. Never had to avoid temptation of plunging into her depths. He had never had to restrain his actions so that he could drag out the arousal, tease until he could pleasure. His manhood had always been enough, but now its uses were… limited.

Bilba had expected what she had only experienced with other hobbits. She had expected Thorin's solid erection to slide between the cheeks of her derriere while his rough fingers slipped down to the hardened nub between her legs, rocking them in unison till they released each other's tension away.

So when Bilba felt Thorin's large member slip between her legs she practically yelped.

"NO THORIN!" she yelped out in surprise.

Thorin instantly withdrew with a forced that shook the bed, and by conjunction, bedside table to the point that the lamp resting atop of it fell off, smashing against the ground.

"What?" he cried out in horror, trembling that he had somehow hurt the small hobbit.

"No… no…" Bilba tried to grasp at the right words "I thought you were going to… enter me… and you can't Thorin, you have to restrain yourself. You should avoid that area to keep yourself from temptation…"

Thorin chuckled and pressed his head to her back, kissing her gently, relieved he hadn't done any damage.

"You had me worried for a moment there" he chuckled "Please… Bilba trust me. I won't compromise your chastity. I can easily resist taking your virginity this night. But I can stop if this is too much for you… But if you trust me… I can make you feel amazing…Though I feel I might need a bit more direction if there are rules to this act..."

Bilba could already feel it was too late to stop her body. She wanted to fight her own body's nature, but the trigger had been fired. The caress of Thorin's manhood against her flower had already caused it to begin to bloom, juices thickly beginning to gather between the lips of her labia and dribble down.

As much as she knew the dangers of the act Thorin just performed… the temptations it could induce... she could not stop her body from craving more.

"Yes…" she managed to moan out, her body trembling for more "I trust you. Keep going…"

Lightly kissing her in affirmation, Thorin gently slid his cock back between Bilba's legs. Painfully slow, he dragged his massive girth through her pooling fluid and thrust it along her clit, forcing a large moan to drop from Bilba's mouth. Thorin deeply chuckled, pulling his girth back before plunging back between her legs, dragging more fluid with it, slicking both his cock and Bilba's innermost thighs.

Bilba knew this was the closest she could get to having sex with Thorin and oh by the gods did it feel amazing. If Mahal carved dwarves himself, she would have to start worshipping him. The ecstasy from Thorin's manhood induced more pleasure than she had ever experienced in her life.

Sliding a hand around the flesh of her hips, Thorin slowly began to feel between her legs for the flesh within, draping his searing hot body over hers. Swiftly finding both sides of the labia, he separated them, exposing the raw element of her clitoris to the onslaught of his grinding.

Instantly Bilba's wanton cries increased, further propelling his movements to increase in both the speed and intensity, until the slapping of his skin against hers echoes around the room, the moans from his own mouth echoing hers. The pressure of his grip on Bilba's thighs tightened as he thrusted, forcing her legs tighter together, increasing the pressure on his cock.

He knew he would not last long at this rate.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ori came running down stairs, his eyes filled with terror as he rushed up to Fili and Kili, just as the two men were just about to head up to the bedrooms themselves.

At first neither man could make any sense of the jumble of words that were spilling out of the tiny man's mouth. Fili grasped onto him trying to shush him enough to take a breath, but to no avail. Fili desperate looked around the lounge room for Dori or Nori to snap some sense into the lad but they had long since retired for the evening.

Finally Dwalin and Bofur stood up, walking across the room to help Fili make sense of the commotion.

Bofur swiftly grasped a hold Ori and shook him to focus, getting eye contact and yelling "ORI. STOP. Take a breath. Take another breath…" waiting for the younger man to calm down a little before continuing.

However, rapidly after catching his breath, Ori's small eyes simply filled with tears.

"Ori what is it? Tell me what happened" Bofur asked, now with genuine concern.

Ori seemed too hesitant to even utter a syllable, as if saying the words would physically hurt him.

"I-I think Thorin is hitting Bilba" Ori finally managed to blub out.

"What!" Dwalin growled, his entire body shuddering with ferocity.

"Now-now wait a minute" Bofur said, attempting to reign in the anger of the men surrounding him before all hell broke loose "I have never known Thorin to put his hands on a woman in anger. And he has grown up with Dis. Maybe you misheard Ori? Tell us Ori EXACTLY what you heard"

Ori's sobbing continued as he cried "I heard Bilba scream out for Thorin to stop, then I heard him smash a lamp"

Fili's face grew pale, his insides twisting with dread "This is all my fault" he whispered his voice visibly quaking "I told Thorin that Bilba was watching him while he was masturbating. I didn't realise he would be so mad. I thought he was just going into her room to talk to her! He seemed genuinely sorry when I left…"

Kili instantly began pushing and shoving Fili towards the stairs with all the force he could muster "SAVE HER, SAVE HER" he bellowed to his brother.

Dwalin's eyes were dark as he strode across the room, reaching for his axe and dragging it toward the stairs. His mother had been beaten by his father for most of his and Balin's childhoods. It had only come to an end when he was killed at the Battle on Azanulbizar. Dwalin's only regret was not holding the axe himself. He would not make that mistake again. Especially for Bilba, someone for whom the company treasured so greatly. Not that he would kill Thorin, but he would definitely instil the fear of Mahal in him. Though if it happened again... His loyalty could bend slightly to remove one of the King's hands.

Luckily for Thorin, Fili had already flown himself up the stairs and racing towards Bilba's room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oh Mahal," Thorin gasped out, pushing Bilba's thighs together to make the tension around his massive cock tighter "Bilba I'm too close, tell me- tell me where I should cum. P-please, tell me… Oh Mahal I'm close"

Bilba instantly gathered up the front of her skirt, gritting her teeth in an attempt reign in her own pending climax to do so.

"Here," she gasped desperately, placing her skirt over the tip of his manhood poking through to the front of her legs "cum here…"

He did not need to be told twice. Thrusting hard against Bilba he released himself into the bundled skirt in front of them, a loud roar of pleasure gushing from his mouth as the fabric filled with seed.

Fili kicked in the door, practically severing it from its hinges.

"THORIN GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS… OH MY FUCKING GOD NEVER MIND" he cried as he swiftly shut the door once more.

Thorin and Bilba stared flabbergasted into the empty space that Fili stood for the briefest of moments.

Bilba could feel every muscle in Thorin's body tense up before he began to bellow

"FOR FUCK SAKE! DOES NOBODY IN THIS COMPANY KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"

Bilba could have covered her ears with her hands if they weren't occupied with holding herself up and Thorin's seed in her skirt.

Thorin instantly withdrew from her, his heat sucking from her body leaving a cold absence. He shuddered at the tender loss.

Pulling his pants up, he wrenched open the door to see a small gathering of very angry, and very surprised, dwarves beyond the door. He stepped out into the hallway and instantly began screaming, slamming the door behind him…

…Leaving Bilba still on all fours clutching his seed in her skirt.

Bilba collapsed her head into the sheets and growled in disappointment

She had been so close! She could have gotten there if she had just had a second more.

Yet as she felt her own orgasm began to recede back, desperation filled her. Anything to resist the loss of pleasure that was drowning back into the writhing dull ache between her legs. The dull ache that had tormented her journey since leaving bag end.

She knew what would get her there… what could get her over that hill to reach her own climax. She looked down longingly at the wet ball of fabric in her hand.

She wanted Thorin's seed. The seed she now clung to in her hand. She wanted it all over her, like he had come all over the most sensitive area, like he wanted to mark her as his own. She lusted, he brain fighting against her carnal instincts.

She thrust he head back, desperate to drown the thoughts from her mind.

She knew later she would be grateful for her prudence in preserving her chastity. The heat of the moment would serve as no excuse to her community especially if she returned large with child.

But her baser instincts ravaged her.

She wanted to be filthy. She wanted nothing more right now than Thorin to return and plough into her, breaking her shield and claiming himself inside her and filling her with seed. Ravishing her intensely as he turned her from a respectable hobbit into his whore-under-the-mountain.

Before she could stop herself, Bilba thrust her stained skirt between her legs, forcing the warmth of his seed against her open sheathe, grinding his seed against her hymen and grating her skirt against her clitoris, reigniting the fire that Thorin's manhood had sparked.

It was so beautifully filthy.

The thought of her stealing, or in her case burgling, his essence which he had left unattended to use for her own depraved orgasm, brought her closer to a full blown climax than she had been able to obtain in weeks.

She was his filthy criminal. And she loved it.

She dismayed as the door to her room clicked open again with Thorin remerging from the hallway. Satisfied that his men had been given a stern shouting to.

Bilba flopped her skirt down again, attempting to conceal her actions from him. To conceal her desperation and resign herself to the fact that she would probably have to wait for another opportunity to achieve her satisfaction.

But she had not been quick enough and Thorin had seen the swift movement of the little hobbit to cover her tracks. The glimpse he had seen of her straining to reach her orgasm in his presence making his blood aflame once more.

This he wouldn't allow her to keep from him, especially after all they had done.

He wanted to watch as she had watched. He wanted to watch how she did it, how she brought herself to orgasm. He wanted to watch her flower twitch.

He eyes furrowed as he gently moved across the room to sit down in a small chair across from where Bilba lay on the bed. He bit his lips watching her for just a moment where she lay.

"I want to watch you" he murmured, not trusting his voice to cover the quaking within his chest.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself, the way you watched me. I want to see exactly how to achieve it."

Bilba froze.

By all rights she should oblige. Had she not just done the exact same thing? Had she not watched him not once but twice call out her name in the throes of ecstasy?

Part of her felt like she should object – claim some more chase response, that it was unladylike or that she was too shy. But she knew it would be wrong. She was neither of those things, knowing full well now that she would have been quite content to have him watch her as she orgasmed all over his shaft as it slipped between her thighs.

But something stirred in her with his words, something that commanded her deep within. Something that wanted him to see it… to see her.

She shifted her body around so that her feet were pointing at Thorin, leaning back against the bed.

Slowly she lifted her skirt up and placed it against her stomach, gradually spreading her legs and exposing her sex to him wholly. Across the room in the chair, Bilba could hear Thorin's breath hitch at the exotic display in front of him, his eyes widening as they met her own.

She instantly realised that he had never done anything like this before. That even the idea of asking was obscene to him, let alone the fact she was willing to comply.

He shifted nervously in his chair, as if straining to contain himself against the urges that we reawakening in his body.

Gently, Bilba reached down and with one hand spread open her labia and with the other ran her finger through the wetness of her opening, dragging the mix of Thorin's seed and her own juices up towards her clitoris.

Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she slowly began to drag tight circles over the hardened nub of her clit, beginning to weave the knot inside her that would take her over the edge.

Allowing he mind to wander, she was pulled back to the flesh she had just witnessed. She imagined herself submitting to Thorin, his hot bare flesh grinding against her own as he plunged himself inside her, into a tightness that was too small and hot for him to bear - forcing him to cry out as his body keened and writhed to escape the avalanche of ecstasy pulsing through him. An ecstasy only her body could force into him.

The only thing that drew Bilbo back to reality was the creaking of Thorin's chair as he unconsciously began to grind against the wood beneath him. Bilbo couldn't deny a twinge of disappointment as she opened her eyes to see that Thorin did not once more have his manhood in his hand.

That would be something she would disregard her fantasy for. She could bring herself to heat watching him do that to himself once more.

So instead she lulled her head back once more, downing into the fantasy under the writhing twitch of her expert fingers.

But for Thorin it had become almost too much to watch, clutching for breath as he noticed the signs of Bilba's climax were coming to fruit. His body fighting against the blood force that wrestled between his manhood and his brain.

After almost grinding a hole through the wood chair underneath him, his body finally gave out, sending him crumpling to his knees and crawling across the floor to the edge of her bed. Like a man crawling to worship.

Bilba's eyes flew open as he shifted across the creaky floor, pulling himself up between her legs.

Her body trembled as her fingers grinded to a nervous halt, unsure of Thorin's intentions.

"Thorin, what are you-" she managed to gasp out before he swiftly cut her off.

"I need to watch… I want to see it…" he managed to gasp, his voice trembling and raspy, unsure himself of what he needed getting so close to her sex.

Bilba's thigh muscles clenched as his hot wet breaths caressed her naked flesh, tension that increase the ferocity of the knot tightening around her orgasm.

His face was too close to her, watching her so intently, anxiously awaiting the gush of fluid from her body. The sensation was more than she could bare.

Her fingers moved more swiftly, the knot insider her twisting harder, the edges beginning to fray, Longing to be snapped open entirely.

"I want to kiss you… may I kiss you" he murmured.

Thorin's words hardly registering in her mind, her head nodding in absent understanding.

It wasn't until Thorin's hot tongue slid between her fingers and began lapping at her clitoris that she understood his true meaning.

The sudden insertion of Thorin's tongue proved instantaneously too much to bear.

Bilba's knot was too tight and she couldn't supress crying out as her orgasm snapped, the thick white liquid gushing out and covering Thorin's beard.

Finally she could feel the pressure ebb away as the fluid of weeks of what she had been penting up squirted from her body.

Bilba flopped back against the sheet, her body melting as all of her muscles relaxed into the after orgasm rush rippled across her body.

Thorin chuckled as he moved away from her legs, wiping off the fluid that now hung dripping from his chin.

"Dwarven women certainly don't do that"

Bilba instantly felt her face flush with embarrassment, swiftly attempting to shut her legs and hide her face with her hands.

"No my little one…" he cooed at her distress, his face draped with the curtain of thick black hair that surrounded his face as he shifted his body up so that he loomed over her.

"I like it…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Outside the room the entire company glared at Ori.

They would not let him easily forget this.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

YEAH BITCHES TWO FOR ONE DEAL DOWN AT MOOSEYS WOOOOOOOO….. but yeah… poor Ori… He really wasn't in the wrong either but ANYWHO That's the next chappie for this part – let me know what you think – if I continue it's gonna become more plotty, so cast some verdicts – anything you wanna see I can add. Let me know :D


End file.
